Des rires au jardin
by choox
Summary: Un moment de nostalgie dans la vie d'une femme dont on ne parle peutêtre pas assez...


**Un petit OS que j'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle 'la valse d'amélie' (poulain)... je sais pas pourquoi entendre cette musique m'a fait penser à ça... Un petit break dans l'écriture des _Ses voisins les hommes_... Du coup, ça n'a strictement aucun rapport, et pas du tout dans le même style.**

**Je pense qu'on pourrait situer cette fic à l'époque du 5e...**

* * *

DES RIRES AU JARDIN

Molly posa les deux bols du petit déjeuner qu'elle venait de laver sur le bord de l'évier. Elle se rinçait les mains quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant mais la main qui tenait sa baguette ne tremblant pas, vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle retint son souffle. Les temps n'étaient pas sûrs et leur famille, comptant un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'était pas vraiment la moins menacée… Leur famille…

Elle allait poser sa baguette quand elle perçut de nouveau le même bruit. Cela ressemblait à des rires d'enfants. Molly poussa la porte qui menait au jardin, non sans avoir vérifié à travers la vitre qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. C'était le début de l'automne. Elle regarda les arbres qui se dressaient tout en faisant quelques pas dehors. Leur feuillage jaunissait et des feuilles voletaient au gré des bourrasques.

Mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers un banc de pierre qui trônait sous un grand arbre à plusieurs troncs. Elle s'assit en regardant le vent balancer les branches les plus légères. Combien de fois avait-elle récupéré debout sur ce banc le petit Ron –qui déjà à l'époque n'était pas vraiment le plus petit – qui essayait vainement de suivre ses grands frères. Eux faisaient la course : c'était à celui qui atteindrait le premier une branche bien déterminée, pendant qu'en bas, leur plus jeune frère pleurnichait de ne pouvoir les rejoindre et que elle, leur mère, leur criait de redescendre, quand elle ne sortait pas sa baguette magique pour faire revenir au sol les plus téméraires.

Molly se releva debout pour ramasser un objet brillant quelques mètres devant elle. Grattant la terre sèche qui y était collée, elle reconnut l'insigne de Percy. Elle sourit tristement et le glissa dans la poche de son tablier, se promettant de le déposer sur le bureau de son propriétaire, dans le cas où il lui viendrait l'envie de repasser voir sa famille. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en songeant que la guerre lui avait déjà enlevé un de ses enfants, en quelque sorte Elle n'avait plus revu Percy depuis quelques mois déjà, et bien que pour ses frères, il ne soit qu'un traître, pour Molly il resterait son fils, celui qu'elle avait bien souvent défendu quand les autres se moquaient de ses lunettes ou de ses livres. Percy avait toujours été un peu à part dans la fratrie.

Il fallait dire que ses enfants étaient tous très différents. Les jumeaux, par exemple, étaient totalement à l'opposé de Percy. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée d'où leur venait cette tendance aux bêtises, et cette imagination sans bornes. Ce jardin en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres à cause de ces deux phénomènes-là… Du feu d'artifice fait maison au tunnel qu'ils avaient essayé de creuser, en passant par une potion versée dans l'étang qui était devenu violet… Elle sourit en y pensant. Ils étaient ceux qui s'étaient fait le plus gronder, mais en même temps ceux qui mettaient le plus d'ambiance dans la maison…

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda deux corbeaux qui passaient en croassant. Elle soupira. Non pas qu'elle n'aimât pas les corbeaux mais plutôt qu'elle repensait à toutes les frayeurs qu'elle avait eu, et qu'elle avait toujours à cause de ce ciel, ce ciel qui avait attiré a peu près tous ses enfants, et qui les avait incité à monter sur un balai. Le premier qui avait fait preuve d'une passion pour le vol était sans nul doute Charlie. Elle se remémora le pincement qu'elle avait eu au ventre quand il avait volé pour la première fois. C'était bien sûr ici. Une image lui était restée gravée en mémoire, c'était celle de son petit bonhomme qui devant le soleil, en contre jour pour elle, il avait levé le bras pour faire coucou à sa maman. Les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité, elle l'avait pourtant bien vu et lui avait recommandé de bien s'accrocher… Chez les Weasley, le premier vol c'était un peu comme les premiers pas : un évènement.

Et ce jardin en avait vu, des évènements. Notamment, Molly se rappelait très bien comment s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois les pouvoirs magiques de son unique fille, Ginny. C'était le jour de son anniversaire de ses deux ans, toute sa famille était réunie autour de la table en attendant que la cadette souffle ses bougies. En réalité, toute la famille n'étaient pas là : les jumeaux avaient décidé de faire bande à part à l'autre bout du jardin. Apparemment, Ginny n'était pas d'accord, et elle n'avait rien trouvé mieux que de les faire voler et atterrir sur la table, juste à coté du gâteau. Elle avait applaudit sous le regard médusé de ses frères et de ses parents et soufflé ses bougies.

Sa Ginny avait bien grandi depuis, comme tous ses garçons. Maintenant, Molly était bien trop souvent à son goût seule à la maison. Heureusement, avec l'Ordre du Phénix, elle s'occupait. Mais il est toujours difficile d'accepter le fait que ses enfants grandissent et s'éloignent.

Sortant du jardin chargé de souvenirs, elle prit le sentier qui traversait un petit bois. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon moyen de ne pas sombrer dan la nostalgie, car elle pensait maintenant aux longues marches qu'elle avait faites dans ce lieu boisé, notamment lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Charlie mais qu'elle promenait Bill dans sa poussette. Une fois, en particulier, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous une averse Et au lieu de pleurer, son aîné avait ri, ri de voir sa maman trempée jusqu'au os pousser son berceau dans la boue qui s'était formée. Elle s'était arrêter pour admirer son premier enfant rire. L'averse était heureusement vite passée et elle était rentrée tranquillement au Terrier en sourient, respirant à pleins poumon l'air humide qui sentait l'herbe mouillée.

De même que vingt ans plus tôt, Molly retourna d'un pas lent chez elle. Elle poussa le portillon de son jardin. Combien de personnes étaient passées par là depuis que Arthur et elle avaient emménagé ici ? Elle sourit en songeant que finalement, elle avait réussi ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : une maison, pleine d'enfants, pleine de joie, pleine de rires, de cris aussi, pleine de vie en tout cas.

Et en ce temps sombres, plus que jamais, tous avaient besoin de ça.

FIN

* * *


End file.
